


Chocolate Apologies

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Apologies, Canon, Chocolate, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Smut, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After eating some chocolates meant for a banquet and upsetting her sister greatly, Anna decides to make up with her in a rather unusual way... one that's sure to put a smile back on Elsa's face. (Elsanna, Smut, Canon)





	Chocolate Apologies

There was a scent in the air, a scent most familiar to Princess Anna. As she was skipping through the halls of the castle, the scent had pricked at her nostrils, enticing her to follow it. The scent itself was coming from the nearby kitchen and it was of the unmistakable smell of freshly baked chocolates.

Her mouth watering, Anna opened the door to the kitchen, making her way inside. With a bright grin on her face, she walked towards the small counter where the chocolates were, still warm from having been baked in the oven. Anna couldn't help but drool.

If there was one thing in the entire world that could always get her attention and her taste buds pulsing, it was chocolate. Anna helped herself to the chocolates, scoffing most of them down without a care in the world. They tasted so good as well.

However, as Anna gulped down the last of the chocolates, the stain of brown, melted goodness over her lips, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem."

Slowly turning around, Anna saw the familiar image of Elsa, her wife having folded her arms and her usual blue ice dress glowing in the light of the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Elsa!" Anna chirped at her sister, quickly wiping her face with her sleeve. "I uhhhh... I didn't see you there. Is there something wrong?"  _Crap, she saw me eating those chocolates_ , Anna feared in her thoughts.

"Please tell me you didn't eat all of those chocolates," The Queen then said, her eyes narrowing a little at Anna with concern.

Anna gulped, realising it was probably not best to lie to her sister. "Well... Um yes, but they were just sitting here and I thought-"

"Those were for the banquet, Anna!" Elsa snapped, seething with anger at her sibling. Her ice dress steamed a little as her face turned red with rage. Anna had never seen Elsa cross at her like that before... it scared her just a little bit too.

"Banquet? What ban—oh, dammit!" Anna slapped her forehead. She was so dense "I'm so, so sorry, Elsa!"

"How could you forget about the banquet?! We've been planning it for days!"Elsa implored. For the past week, the two of them had been preparing for a visit from the twin duchesses of Dahrosia, who apparently were very fond of Arendellian chocolates.

Realising the severity of her mistake, Anna looked at her sister, sighing softly. She realised she had done bad and apologised profusely. Curse her chocolate loving desires.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna pleaded, holding her hands to her chest. "I couldn't help myself... I've ruined everything." She felt so guilty.

Looking down, Elsa realised she had brought Anna to tears over this. It was a simple mistake, one that both of them were guilty about. Elsa for not alerting Anna about the chocolates and Anna for eating those chocolates in the first place.

"It's okay..." Elsa softly spoke. "I'll... ask Gerda to make some more, later..." She then turned and started to head out of the room.

Anna reached out, wanting to call Elsa back. Now, look what she'd done, hurting both of their feelings like that. She then sat on a nearby chair and sighed softly, licking off some bits of melted chocolate from her fingers.

"She must think I'm such a fool," she mumbled glumly to herself, wiping her fingers clean of chocolate stains. It wasn't uncommon for Anna and Elsa to argue, it was a natural part of married life, but still, it always hurt Anna more, especially since she and Elsa were sisters as well as lovers.

She knew that somehow, someway she had to make up with Elsa, put a smile on both of their faces. She knew it wasn't necessary, but a part of Anna wanted to make Elsa's day somehow, to make her beautiful queen happy once again.

However, just as Anna was licking the last piece of melted chocolate from her finger, she got her idea. It was a little crazy, but she knew it would put her back in Elsa's good graces, and put smiles on both of their cute little faces.

Later, Elsa walked towards the bedroom she shared with Anna. Now that she'd had time to calm down, she felt guilty about yelling at her younger sister, and she wanted to apologize. She wanted to turn things around, and make up with her dear wife.

As she arrived at the door, having had a gut feeling her beloved wife would be in there, she knocked on the door and asked, "Anna, you there?"

A response came a few moments later, with Anna in a much happier voice than before. "Elsa? Is that you?"

Elsa nodded, pressing her head against the door and sighing. "Yes... I came to say sorry about the chocolates and the kitchen. I should have told you before you ate them... and I should have had Gerda bake some fresh chocolates specifically for you."

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna replied, her loving voice echoing through the walls. "I'm not upset anymore. I forgive you and to make it up to you... I've got a little surprise."

The Queen was relieved to hear that all was well between her and her sister, but she was now quite intrigued by what Anna was telling her. What was this little surprise she had planned? "A surprise for me? You shouldn't have... what is it?"

"Open the door and you'll see," Anna instructed.

Reaching forward, Elsa then twisted the doorknob and walked into the room, being met with a sight which made her jaw drop completely. Lying down on the bed, completely naked, was her beautiful sister Anna, her long flowing strawberry hair resting on the nearby pillow.

While Elsa had seen Anna in the nude before, what surprised her most was what was covering her body. Placed delicately over Anna's flesh were dozens of little pieces of chocolate, several of them surrounding her nether regions.

Anna smiled as Elsa stepped into the room, feeling quite happy for the first time in many hours. "So... what do you think?"

Covering her mouth a little, Elsa started to giggle, before she burst out into one of her adorable little laughs. Seeing her sister was such an amusing, heart-warming sight. "You... look like a chocolate sundae."

"Good enough to eat, right?" Anna said with a wink, doing her best to be flirty. "Although, you're probably right about the sundae part. I think the chocolates on my tits are starting to melt."

Elsa giggled again. "Then I suppose I'll just have to eat them first," she cooed lovingly, dissolving a portion of her ice dress and sitting on the bed next to Anna. She then leaned her head down and ate the two delicious chocolates off Anna's nipples.

Her wife laughed, feeling very tickled as Elsa's cold tongue stroked her flesh. Elsa started to help herself to more of her sister's chocolate delights, devouring several that were around the base of Anna's neck. The chocolates were delicious, but Elsa knew they were just her appetiser.

As her tongue and lips travelled down Anna's body, following a path made by Anna out of her chocolates, with Elsa eating them one by one, the queen found herself staring down at Anna's beautiful pussy. Anna's lips were fully spread and were lined with chocolates all around.

"That doesn't look healthy," Elsa remarked. "But it will taste very sweet." She licked her lips and got her head down, starting to eat the chocolates... and Anna.

Anna's hands curled into fists as Elsa ate her, feeling her tongue pluck the chocolates from her flesh and enter her frame. "Ohhh...oh, fuck yes..."

"You want this don't you," Elsa cooed, licking Anna's sweet folds with her own cold tongue. After she had eaten all of Anna's chocolates, Elsa decided to have some fun of her own. With a flick of her fingers, a little bit of ice formed on Anna's skin which quickly melted.

The princess shivered and moaned at the beautiful sensation Elsa's ice brought as the blonde continued to eat her delicious wet pussy, slightly stained with melted chocolate, which only served to make it taste better to Elsa.

Pushing up, Anna gave Elsa more room to eat as the Queen took her once more, biting her lip. From the moment they had first made love up in Elsa's ice palace, Anna knew her sister was her one true love. Now, being happily married to her sister, she felt like all those dreams she had as a child had finally come true.

Her moans echoing, Anna felt Elsa's tongue completely dominate her beautiful pussy. She was glad to let Elsa take her, to have finally made up for their mistakes today. If Anna was going, to be honest, getting eaten out by the snow queen was better than any piece of chocolate.

Sliding her fingers gently into Anna, Elsa knew the princess was near. There was a slight husky motion in her breath as Elsa could feel Anna's folds getting wetter and wetter. Anna's orgasm was building and Elsa would gladly be the one to see it released.

Feeling the tsunami build inside of her, Anna started to moan more and more, crying out Elsa's name over and over again. "Elsa... Elsa... Elsa..." She was going to climax right there and then and Elsa was going to bring it to her.

Finally, after waiting the entire night, Anna came for Elsa, her juices flowing from her folds and into Elsa's mouth, the beautiful blonde savouring the treat that had come with her many chocolate gifts from Anna. After licking Anna out, Elsa kissed Anna's lips.

"Thank you, baby," Elsa cooed, kissing her sister's nose. "I'll make sure you get extra chocolate at the banquet tomorrow night."

"I'm glad to be of service, my queen," Anna replied, kissing her sister back and holding her. "Just so you know... probably gonna have chocolate stains on my clothes for a week."

"I say it's a good reminder... of this wonderful evening, we've shared," Elsa made a point as she and Anna snuggled together on the bed, feeling content in their chocolate filled love.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I say this is a very pure Elsanna fic... pure in terms of the cuteness... not the very explict sexual conent ;) I think it was a very effective apology. See you next time!


End file.
